Pay the Price
by Happy Cabbit Konai
Summary: A rather dark fic set in the Shin Tenchi timeline
1. "My Only Love"

My Only Love A tale sprung forth from: Happy Cabbit Konai's mind. (Special thanks to Nemesys-sama for the support and suggestions) DISCLAIMER: I made Tenchi Muyo!!! (That's also why I write fanfics about my own show and put them on the Internet….) Seriously though, I didn't create any of these characters…other people did. Pioneer and AIC are the people I'm supposed to give credit to, right? Okay then, Pioneer and AIC, you made these characters…but I made the current situation their in. Sue me if you want, but don't plagiarize me….and don't tell your psychiatrist about plagiarizing me when you do, cuz believe me, he'll wonder…. (NoTE: This fic is based in the middle of Shin Tenchi. Why? How many other fics haveyou seen based off of Shin Tenchi that didn't include Sakuya getting naked? Thought I'd give it a shot...and not let Sakuya...well, you get the point) "She's made of hair and bone and little teeth… Things I cannot speak. She comes on like a crippled plaything, Spine is just a string. I wrapped our love in all this foil, Silver tight like spider legs. I never wanted it to ever spoil, But flies will lay their eggs. Take your hatred out on me, Make your victim my head. You never ever believed in me, I am your tourniquet." -M. Manson, "Tourniquet" It was a hot day…and I longed to see him. I felt tense all over. *Does he hate me today?* It used to be so difficult to tell. One day I would be his Goddess.. the next nothing more than another name in the Tenchi Masaki lottery. That's why I was so happy when he came home. To me. To the shrine that was his home.. (That squalid hellhole of an apartment over there in Tokyo will never be his home! It's just a temporary place for him to sleep!) He seemed happy…but sad. This surprised me. I was the one with the warring emotions, It was I that felt horrible for loving him, but happy and wistful because of him… He shouldn't have to feel that way… So I did what I thought women were supposed to do…I threw my arms around him and pulled his body firmly against mine. He didn't seem to mind too much. And that frightened me. "Tenchi….what's wrong?" I forced my eyes to meet his, but his ran away…He always ran...all of him. Even his eyes. Now I wish he'd kept running that day… "Ryoko…I have something to tell you…" "Tenchi?? What is it? What's wrong? Tell me…please." He steeled himself and looked at me. His face was contorted with the same overwhelming emotions I endured inside daily. *What's wrong with my Tenchi?* "Ryoko…you remember that Sakuya girl you met a couple weeks ago?" I nodded. "The one with the funny last name, right?"*Damn hussy* "Well…we're dating. I…." His words left his mouth at an eternity per syllable, slowing down the scene before me like the climax of a recurring nightmare. Frame by frame, I endured it...each soul piercing word. "….Ryoko…I…I love her." The world had come to a halt around us, his words still hanging in the air. They ballooned, filling the room's emptiness, echoing, suffocating me. "…I…I love her." My mind flashed back to the moment I'd met him. The way he'd looked at me. "…I love her." The way he always made me felt, even when I saw him waste his smiles on Ayeka instead of me. "love her." What had I done wrong? I had never lost before. Not at anything. To anyone. Why did I have to lose now? Why did I have to lose at this? Why did I have to lose to…. " her"! The world clicked and I realized I had been silent for quite some time. Tenchi was staring at me and fidgeting uncomfortably. My cheeks felt wet and heavy. Tenchi didn't look happy. He kept looking away nervously…like a dog who'd been caught shitting on the floor…A dog who wanted to find a way to explain just why he'd been shitting on the floor. Then I screamed. I'd never screamed like that. With my heart, my feelings, myself. I *was* that scream. I was that noise reverberating through Tenchi… making him clap his hands around his ears…making him cry.. Funny…I'd cried myself to sleep on his account more times then I could remember. But it shocked me to think someone else, even him, might do something similar because of me. It was then that I realized it, mid-scream. *Why?* The scream abruptly stopped, but Tenchi just kept his hands over his ears and continued sobbing. He slowly fell to the floor, hands still clamped, eyes still wet, and curled up in the fetal position. As I watched Tenchi, I finally realized I had stopped screaming. And…I smiled wickedly. I fought to keep my voice from trembling too much. "Do you know just how worthless you are?" I closed my eyes. "Do you!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I kept my eyes closed and my hands shaking in fists at my sides. "Do you know just how pathetic a worm you are?" I shook my head back and forth, tears flying in all directions, as I continued. "DO YOU!" I opened my eyes and stared down at him. For the first time, really stared at the loathsome creature balled up on the ground. His tears were silent ones now, and they glistened noiselessly as they trickled down his face. "I know opposites attract, but look at you! Your running skills are matched only by your hiding talents!" I spat, as I bent over at the waist, putting my mouth next to his ear, but keeping my lungs and voice at full force. "You treat girls like they're the plague…unless they're minors! What the hell's wrong with you? You never once told Ayeka and I how you felt..never even let us know you cared. But westayed, if only so we could continue dreaming of the glorious moment you did…" My voice softened, quavering. "I loved you. I love you. Why? Why did I waste my time? Why did I let you…" I paused as he looked up, his eyes screaming regret as loudly as I my insults. "…Hurt me?" He turned his head aside again, but I took my trembling hands and placed them as gently as could on either side of his face. "Not this time, worm! Tell me, you spineless jellyfish!" I forced his head around towards mine. Our wet eyes locked. "Ry.." He sobbed "Ryoko….I am…so sorry…" He tried to look away, grabbing my hands with his and pulling fiercely. But It's hard to deal with a demon you just angered. I looked down at him…the way I should have always looked at him..the way he deserved to be looked at. "Oh…" I let my voice lighten up considerably, sarcasm oozing in quickly to replace the lost hatred. "Oh, he's soooooorrry…." I inched my face a little closer, wondering whether or not he could smell the odor of the last meal I had preyed upon. Quickly I wrenched him up, made him stand. "You're a humanoid." I stated rationally. "Stand like one." "Act like one…" I opened my right palm and tensed the muscles there. Soon I could feel the energy pouring in. "Die like one." Swiftly I clenched the hand into a fist, creating a simple yet deadly sword which I brought towards his throat. All that time he looked away…even when he said, "Ryoko, no!" I'd heard him say that many, many times. It had never failed to stop me…from killing Ayeka, from staring at him while he was in the bath…. And it stopped me, as if out of habit, then. His eyes met mine. They were red, and had a sticky looking film over them. His cheeks were gaunt and rivered with several trails of tears. I wanted to know. I had to know. "Why, Tenchi." His voice trembled horribly, his words barely decipherable. "Why…what….Ryoko? What?" "Why her?" It was my turn to avert my eyes…to wonder just what the hell I was doing. "Because….because…" Suddenly I felt my arm being forced down abruptly. Not expecting the attempt, I had let my guard down. Quickly I brought my hand to bear the other direction…and into Tenchi. My eyes widened as I realized just what I had done. "Tenchi…" I quickly retracted the sword from his gut. The cheeks below his red eyes rose slightly…into a smile. "Ryo…ko…." He said, between gasps, not sobs, now. "I…had…to…." His eyes began to be getting a little glazed. I stared deeply into his eyes… wondering how..why…it had come to this. "I…really care…. for…you…" My eyes widened involuntarily. "Bu…t" He gulped down something. "Ayeka… too." His efforts at speech were putting a large strain on him, and it was visible. "If…I.. had….chosen…one of…you…." He coughed reflexively, but halfway through, his throat filled up with the blood he vomited up on the floor a moment later. His gaze began to wander, his eyes jumping as they reached one side of his head. "The…other…would…have….been…hurt…" His voice was still pained, but it sounded asif though he were trying to gargle mouthwash and speak at the same time. He stared my eyes down lovingly as he finished his sentence "Aaand….. hurrrt…aand .hhate…my…cho..sen…" His eyes stared at the ground he would soon be under. "Be…" He made a loud gasping noise as the side with the gaping wound twitched. "sides…" "You'rre tooo…good for mee….I don't desherrve you..shorry…had to..do thish" His head began slumping and raising in turns while mine took a dive and started swimming. I opened my mouth, not fully realizing what I had done, only how I felt… Tenchi opened his mouth slightly, blood gathering in a small pool on one side, as he forced his eyes to stare into mine for one last time. "I love you" we both voiced simultaneously. I closed my eyes and reached out for his cheek, drawing his face close to me as I wrapped my other arm around him. I parted my lips and guided his mouth to mine. I savored it…everything about it…about being so close to the man I loved. About how he responded with his own kiss Intimate, yet innocent…and pure. If only the world were like that kiss… He broke it off a few minutes (or was it hours?) later. I kept my eyes closed as I pulled back. Feeling something tickling the corner of my lips, I reflexively drew the back of my hand across my mouth. I stared at my blood covered hand, and shivered involuntarily. I turned my eyes away sharply. Towards Tenchi. A hole, about the size of a half dollar, stared at me from his stomach. There was no blood in the wound itself, being cauterized by the heat of the blade upon entrance. The world began swimming in time with my head, and a throbbing numbness soon enveloped my body. The man I loved…ruthlessly tortured emotionally and slain-by my own hand. I began walking backwards, not really believing what I saw…and not being able to take myeyes off it. My head began to pound. What would the others think? What would Ayeka think? I continued backing up, bringing my hands up to cover my mouth and the wordless noises it made, shaking it back and forth. His face still seemed directed at me, though his eyes had rolled up into the back of his head. Around him on the carpet laid the few crimson stains of a deed too well down. *Sasami'll have a heart attack when she sees she has to tackle those stains..* I thought distantly, not willing to accept the evidence my eyes presented to me as I continued backing up absentmindedly…and straight into something warm… *Flesh behind clothes* I identified the source of the warmth I had run into while backing up. "What have you done, Ryoko?" I whirled around to see a horrorstruck Ayeka, still staring at Tenchi's corpse. She brought her eyes to bear against mine…searching for a clue… "What have you done?" "Well, I'm finally free. I'm your tourniquet. I never ever believed in me… I am your tourniquet." Well, it's over..and aren't you happy? Anyhowz…thanks for reading, you sick sick person you. (Why didn't you quit halfway through? You've got problems... of course, I'm the one who wrote this thing...) If you'd like to see me continue this into a series, E-mail me. Please! Tell me how good I did at happycabbitkonai@hotmail.com . If you'd like to see me commit seppeku, please, e-mail me. Please! Tell me how bad I did at the same address. (rotten.com needs some more gruesome pics…go for it!) 


	2. "Cycles"

Pay The Price Chapter 2: Cycles Another Story from: Happy Cabbit Konai. (Arigato Gozaimasu Ryoko's Heart, Nemesys-sama, and the guy who e-mailed me with a lot of numbers after his name. Support/suggestions are good, welcome, and gosh darnit, just nice!) MANDATORY DISCLAIMER: Well…it's been at least a month or two, and I still don't own the rights to Tenchi. But, my plan has not yet achieved fruition…yeesss… Umm..I mean, I don't own any of the people used in this story, I'm just writing a story about these made up characters that I don't own. However, the ideas in this story besides the character are pretty much mine…so don't plagiarize, please. "There's something cold and blank… Behind her smile. She's standing on the overpass On a miracle mile. Cause you were from a perfect world… A world that threw me away today. Today. To run away… A pill to make you numb, A pill to make you dumb, A pill to make you anybody else, But all the drugs in this world, Won't save her from herself." -M. Manson, "Coma White" Phase I: DENIAL I wrapped myself up in my dreams and my blanket, and wept. It had been a long, long, day. One I'd like to forget. I filled another bowl with the clear liquid, the stench causing my nostrils to involuntarily widen for a moment. I pushed down every thought…every emotion.. every sensation my body screamed at me, held my breath…and gulped. Welcome warmth was absorbed through my stomach and spread out slowly through my body, which became heavier and duller by the second. I felt the grief and the alcohol meet and strengthen each other, and I wept harder. I forced myself to close my eyes and relive the events earlier on in the day…again and again in my head. I had to. I had to…punish myself. Eyes. Sword. Mouth. Blood…. Blood. Mouth. Sword. Eyes… Which of those sights just a few hours ago had left more crisscrossed scars across my heart than the rest? I pondered the question for a second, momentarily and mercifully filling my head with the duller thoughts of regret instead of hurt for one fleeting moment… But that was not a question I needed to concentrate hard on to know… I knew the answer before I'd asked It… It was his eyes…the way his eyes had… I growled, shouted, and threw my bowl across the room all in one swift motion. There was no question our love would have been pure. There was no question we would have been happy. His words, his eyes… "Why…does it do this? Why does everything..." My sigh sang through the room. *Behind me, behind me…It's watching me…judging me..*. Already I could feel it's horrid gaze burning holes into my back and the clothes there. I couldn't run. Not this time. Tenchi hadn't… I span around, staring directly into my reflection's eyes in the mirror. My very own witness, judge, jury, and prosecutor… "It's just not fair! Why? Why did this happen? How could this have happened? This couldn't have happened…" I raged at the violet haired, blurry eyed creature unhappily returning my stare and copying my mouth movements, word for word. "How could I have…killed him?" ******************************************************* Ayeka had ran to her room the second she realized just how right she was calling me a monster day in and day out…and I really couldn't blame her. I'd run and hide from me too if I could. I'd tried so hard to win Tenchi that I'd never realized how I'd been hurting him or my adopted family the whole time-until my eagerness to win had claimed another casualty, and one I could never forget. And so I sat there in my favorite quiet spot by the lake, thinking as deeply as I drank. Wondering… Crying… I'd never thought it would end like this... I never wanted it to end like this. I kept telling myself it was a complete accident…but how could I be sure? I filled another bowl. Silently, a stray tear fell down my face, caressing my cheek softly as it dropped off my chin and into the drink. For a second, I had imagined it was him, his fingers lightly brushing against my cheek… That was why my pulse had quickened…The way I'd always wanted it to happen. I shuddered. I clutched the bowl tighter and drained it. I shuddered again. I closed my arms around myself and fought against the cold inside of me. "I loved you…" I whispered quietly, and another tear formed itself at the inside of my left eye. I blinked it back, then closed my eyes and let the dreams come of how things were not too long ago….and how they could have been. Not the way they were now. Sasami was cheerfully cooking something in the kitchen inbetween empty threats directed at a carrot-hungry Ryo-ohki. I didn't know what it was she was making, but I did know it smelt good…..(Not scrubbing the stains of my crime away, hoping her tears and the rug cleaner would finally remove the dark crimson from the carpet while Ryo-ohki just hid in the corner…) Ayeka was yelling at me for existing, relying on her logs to back up every one of her otherwise docile threats…..(Not killing herself too with that bottle in her room, rocking the pain away…) Washu was tapping away madly at her keyboard, dreaming up better ways to do everything, seeking the elusive mathematical equation for happiness….. (Not shaking her head slowly back and forth over Tenchi's corpse, wondering how to make Tenchi look at least a little less dead for the upcoming funeral.) Mihoshi and Kiyone were off somewhere deep in space, Kiyone carefully scheming and dreaming up new ways to get her promotion for hours on end while Mihoshi masterfully destroyed every one of those chances in seconds. (Not in the onsen debating over what degree of manslaughter I had just committed…) Father was in his "study" watching his favorite episode of La Blue Girl in slow motion, controller at the ready to press stop at any second in case one of us decided to open his door before knocking again…. (Not sitting traditional-style before that damn altar thing he'd built in his son's honor in the house, barely moving, barely breathing, and certainly not eating) And Grandpa…he was meditating on the quickest way to world peace this week, his bokken hidden and unused…(Not furiously slashing through the air with the wooden sword, flashing form to form, position to position, madly fighting off his thoughts to save his own life or at least his mind…) And I…I half-smiled as I caught a sob on its way out. I would have been dreaming of the perfect day my ears would hear Tenchi say those three words to me…. "I love you." I whispered. I finished my drink in one gulp and bowed my head in my hands, letting the tears come. ************************************************************************ Phase II-ANGER Life…is a gift. It is also a curse. I had known that for some time before I finished the large bottle…but somehow, I had never seemed to truly realize just what that meant until the bottle was empty. It made so much more sense. "I should be grateful I was born thish way…" I stared at the teary, bloodshot eyed wreck staring back at me, caressing my left arm with the back of my right hand. "A beautiful princess…" I burped and giggled all at once, clutching my chest as my laughter grew. *It's funny, really….* Slowly my center of balance shifted to my right side, so I leaned my head and shoulders to the left, just a little too far. I heard a small crashing noise and my skull ached slightly, barely in my realm of feeling. When I realized it was my body falling off the chair that had made that noise, I laughed even harder. *I know something she doesn't know* a sing song voice taunted with me in my head as I struggled to get up and sit down. I stopped laughing and looked up thoughtfully towards my brain as I felt the thoughts come. *I've always held power before, over an entire planet and its people, my sister and myself included.* A grin cracked its way across my face. *And now I hold power over one of the strongest beings in the universe.* I threw the nearby dark purple quilt over me and savored the feeling…of absolute triumph. We had both lost the fight, but I would still win the war. I sat, Indian style, my head swaying slightly from side to side as I let the joy of pure, unadulterated victory fill me. "You've done so many things to me…shall I choose to set you free?" I laughed in mad joy at my little rhyme as I clutched the blanket a little tighter and imagined what would happen if I never told Ryoko what I knew. The information that could save her soul…and, quite possibly, her life. ************************************************************************ Phase III: Depression It took me a while to realize my eyes had opened. I stared straight ahead towards the roof above me, struggling to come to terms with the fact I was still alive. I didn't move, didn't blink…even when the silent tears fell, my chest slowly rising and falling. My left arm fell slowly further and further down the edge of the couch, then limply hung there. "Ryoko! Oh thank Kami you woke up!" A voice? One I knew. I struggled through the haze in my mind to match a name to that pretty little voice, but had my question answered for me by a worried face crowned with blue hair hovering over me, wiping my forehead with a cool cloth. "Sa…sa….mi.." "There there Ryoko" she cooed, her voice a few seconds out of sync with her lip movements. "I found you collapsed out by the lake, so I brought you in here," She grinned honestly at me, the way only she could. There was not a trace of regret on her face for her actions. "I think you'll be okay…everything's going to be okay…" I smiled in spite of myself. "Thankss" "You just rest now" So I did. *********************************************************************** Why Ryoko would punish herself like she did…well, It was kinda hard for me to imagine. I knew she didn't mean to do…what she did..to Tenchi. She couldn't have. And I told her so, while she writhed there unconscious on the couch, spouting a few slurred words I couldn't arrange into real sentences. "I saw how you looked at Tenchi, Ryoko…I know you'd do anything for him." I dipped the cloth in a small bucket of cold water next to the bed and slowly patted around her face, careful not to let the liquid run into her eyes. "You'd kill for him," The realization of what I had just said dawned on me, and I burst out in tears. *********************************************************************** Phase 4: Acceptance *I…I killed him* **What!?** *Well, he's dead now, isn't he?* **You saw who the real murderer was…** *Yes…and I see her face even now…and every other time I look in the mirror* **…** *I didn't stop her.* **Neither could a hundred GP battlecraft** *No, I could have stopped her. Only, I didn't* **It all happened so quickly though…** *Yes…but you must remember, I knew she was shit to begin with…I've known it for years. I've seen her face on wanted posters in every system I've ever been to…but had he? I knew who.., no, what, she really was all along…* **What's your point?** *She doesn't sleep very often…but passes out more than often enough.. often enough for me to have done it quite easily.* **Kill her?** *She killed Tenchi.* **Yes, well her blade did……you did not** *Wrong…I killed him too…by sparing her.* **You did what you did for the right reasons. You knew she was a troublemaker….but a murderer? Hardly, dear princess.** *And what about not making myself known while I just watched her… torture him? If I had just cleared my throat…or sneezed…* **……….Enough with the lack of royal involuntary bodily functions, you're jumping around…let's destroy this guilt one crime at a time, please** *You're not helping, you know* **Then why are you telling me all this?** *….* **Because I'm you, that's why.** *Just because you're in my head doesn't make you me!* **Well, you saw through my act…truth is …I am God!! I'm everywhere and nowhere!** *?!?!?!?!?!?* **Just kidding…** *Hehe…I never knew the voices in my head could have senses of humor.* **….You see, Ayeka? That's why I'm worried about you. Do sane people think things like that in their normal heads?** *Sane women don't have to put up with obnoxious people like you in their head…* **Exactly.** *Now you're the one jumping around…what are you anyway? Honestly.* **Well, technically…I'm a part of you…that part of you that lets you know how stupid you were to do the idiotic and honest things you did while drunk once you finally sober up..** *Aaaaah…but I'm still drunk* **Tsk tsk, princess.** *Shut up.* **No. Tell me, how has getting drunk helped you tonight?** *…* **Sure, you feel happy at the start of your escape…but before you can blissfully pass out, something reminds you of the very thing you were running from and then you're more depressed than ever. And if by some chance, fate should decide to smile upon you and leave you thoughtless, mindless, and happy through your adventure…it all comes crashing down around you when you sober up** *Just shut up!* **Just sober up!** *And just why should I take advice from some stray voice in my head? How do I know you're not just a collection of independent thoughts, all exceptions from my typical brand of thinking and thus speaking with a kind of voice?* **I could very well be…you know, you think amazingly well for someone half passed out, princess** *SHUT UP!* **No. Not until you realize how foolish your plan is** *Foolish? Try perfect…* **Well, you would get your revenge..bittersweet as blood…** *Blood…blood…his blood…* **…but at what price?** *What price we all pay for that which is truly dear to us…* **Musing to ourselves, are we?** *No…I'm just having a nice conversation with one of the voices in my head…* **She's lost it…** *Who are you talking to?* **Oh…one of the voices inside my head** *Are you mocking us?* **No princess, I'm mocking you.** *SHUT UP!* **NO.** *SHUT UP! For the last time, shut up! Please!* **For the last time, NO. You're weak and stupid. Look inside and see just what inbreeding has done to your mighty people.** *How dare you!* **How dare I not? Look at you…crying over a squashed bug like him…a weak, cringing, coward to the very end.** *Please…shut up…* **Drinking yourself to death because your cowardice was almost as great as his…** *Please…* **You never got to tell him you loved him, did you?** *…* **Even his so-called murderer redeemed that privelege…and more, as you well know…** *NO!* **Maybe you should've killed him. At least then you'd get to see what a stupid, simple, and silly little thing like your first kiss with a person you love is like** *You…* **No, you…** *……* **I am you** *…….* **And damn ashamed of it, too. You threw it all away. Y'know, true love doesn't just present itself to you every day. Your hesitation was your happiness's death sentence. And she was the executioner** *She…she…did this…* **You'll kill her, then?** *No. Death is a release. I want her to feel what I feel…tenfold, and forever.* Ayeka half-smiled. **Ahhh…for you know what she does not know…** *Yes…what will destroy her…and when I'm done, she'll wish she'd killed herself when she still had the chance* **So you will let her live.** *Yes. Living is much harder.* **You should know.** *Not for long…* **You wouldn't go that far, would you?** *Not unless I have to, I suppose.* **You're damned to living too, y'know.** *You'd think so, wouldn't you?* **What about Sasami?** *…..* **Your judgmental parents?** *…..* **Your relatives? Your subjects? Your very people?** *…..* **Won't you live for them, if not yourself?** *…..* **Hmmm…then you'll let her know who really killed him?** *Yes…who really killed him…and made me a murderer in turn.* **You're so damn petty** *Isn't there an "r" somewhere in that last word? Or am I so drunk that I misunderstood you?* **Hmmm…you're getting a little too coherent for me. Y'know, there's another bottle hidden under your bed that's only half empty** *A grand idea…* ******************************************************** Somewhere in Tokyo, a girl ran a comb through her soft and short raven hair for the two hundred and fifty third time. She laid the comb down. Sitting uneasily in front of her vanity, smiling wanly at the little thing in the mirror, she was glad that she at least looked better than she felt. Her pulse quickened as she glanced toward the clock, spurring the squatter hand there onward to the eight with her eager eyes. She found her mind wandering and she bit her lower lip softly…wandering towards him, of course. His visage was ever-present in her mind, and she wouldn't have it any other way. When the eighth hour came and died without a single noise outside her apartment door, she started to pace back and forth in front of her mirror, practicing the uncaring laugh she'd give him when he'd come in with whatever excuse he had as to why he was late. When the ninth hour came and went…she began to wonder what was detaining him. Her mind conjured up explanations which she slowly dismissed one by one for some reason or another… usually because he would have called her if the theory was true…wouldn't he? She finally got the courage to call his apartment half an hour later. Her heart jumped into her throat when she heard his voice say "hello" on the other line…and fell into her gut when he continued with "I'm not home right now…". She left a brief but caring message before she hung up. Then she picked up the phone and threw it against the wall. She screamed and pulled the pearls he had bought specifically for her to wear tonight off her neck with one quick tug, then threw those against the wall too. Finally, she threw herself against the wall, her back making a loud noise as it struck the wood. Slowly, she let her weight fall, back against the wall, legs buckling. Sitting now, her legs sprawled in different directions, she stared blankly at the calendar across from her… And on that calendar, under the black and white picture of a popular local restaurant, was the word "February" printed in large ornate letters. And somewhere below that, lay a block with a smallish "14" inside of it neatly circled with red lipstick. Somewhere in the distance, a distinctly feminine voice laughed… "A loved one laid his head in her lap... red roses fall to the floor... And her world... Stood Still" M. Manson "Coma Black" --Well, that's it for part 2, hope you don't kill m...I mean, hope you liked it! Send all feedback to happycabbitkonai@hotmail.com..c&c is good and much appreciated. 


End file.
